Shadowed Secrets
by KenshinHaru
Summary: There is a new shinobi in Konohagakure. She looks like someone who used to live there... Her name is Kyoko and Naruto quickly becomes friends with her. Naruto flips when Kyoko tells him her full name. But she seems to have more secrets. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Black-Haired Girl

Naruto was walking, when he happened to see a girl in the village he had never seen before. She looked about his age; she had long, black hair. She had a shinobi headband around her neck. He couldn't tell what village she was from. Naruto wanted to find out who she was, not just because he was curious, but because he thought that she was beautiful. He started to follow her, but he had to run to catch up. Naruto finally caught up and was about to call out to her when he tripped over his own foot. The black-haired girl turned around and gasped.

She leaned over him and asked, "Um, are you alright?" Naruto looked up and smiled then stood up.

After brushing himself off he said chuckling, "Yeah. I'm alright." Naruto noticed her headband and asked, "You're from Konoha, right? How come I've never seen you around here before?"

The girl giggled and said, "Maybe you haven't been paying attention like just now." Naruto was just staring at her and this is when he really took in what she looked like. She had black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her bangs covered part of her face and her right eye. Her eyes were onyx black, about the same color as her hair. She had flawless features and her skin was a little pale.

The girl looked confused and waved her hand in front of Naruto's face, "Hello?" Naruto continued to stare, the black-haired girl just shrugged, turned around and started to walk away. Naruto blinked twice and got back to his senses and saw the black-haired girl leaving.

Naruto yelled, "Hey! Wait up!" The girl stopped and turned around. When Naruto caught up he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up at Naruto and she looked at her feet and said, "My name is Kyoko."

Naruto smiled and said, "Well. It's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto."

The black-haired girl looked up from the ground flashing a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

He cocked his head and asked, "Anything wrong?"

Kyoko still didn't move and sighed, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Naruto thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He also thought that she was very mysterious.

~O~O~O~O~

Naruto was lying in his bed that night staring at the ceiling, wondering what that girl, Kyoko, was doing at this very moment. After she smiled Kyoko had to go see Grandma Tsunade. Naruto wanted to see Kyoko again the next day; he hoped she would still be here. He was also curious about why she needed to see Grandma Tsunade.

Naruto sat up and said to himself, "I need to get to sleep; I probably have nothing to worry about anyway." So Naruto fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning, he felt really excited; he wasn't sure why he was excited though. When Naruto went outside he began to search for Kyoko, he wanted to find out why Grandma Tsunade needed her. Naruto wasn't really paying attention and he bumped into Kiba.

Kiba yelled, "Why don't you watch where you're walking!"

Naruto just looked at Kiba and said, "Why don't you watch where you're walking!" Naruto and Kiba were arguing back and forth. While they were arguing Akamaru, Kiba's dog, was barking at Naruto.

"You want me to hit you or somethin' dumbass?!" Kiba yelled in Naruto's face. Naruto was about to yell back but stopped, he saw Kyoko.

Kiba started to get annoyed that Naruto wasn't paying attention to him, "Hey! Answer me dammit!" Kyoko turned around when she heard Kiba screaming. Kyoko smiled when she saw Naruto and she started to walk towards him.

Kiba looked to see just what the blonde was staring at. "Tch, it's just a girl." Kiba said to himself. Kyoko waved hello to Naruto and the blonde waved back.

Kyoko looked at Akamaru and gasped, "A dog?!" She looked at Kiba and asked, "Can I get him?"

Kiba looked at her and said, "Sure."

She knelt down to pet him and giggled, "He's so cute!"

Naruto opened his mouth in shock, "Cute?! He's not cute, he's HUGE!"

Kyoko stood up and said seriously, "Just because he's big doesn't mean he can't be cute, Naruto." Kiba smirked when he saw that the blonde boy look at Kyoko, obvious confusion on his face. Kyoko smiled towards Kiba, "Hi, my name is Kyoko."

Kiba flashed his toothy smile and said, "My name is Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Akamaru barked and wagged his tail happily.

Kyoko giggled, "It's nice to meet you, both of you." During this whole conversation between Kyoko and Kiba, Naruto was staring at the black-haired girl. When they both yelled his name, he came back to his senses. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Kiba sighed and shook his head and muttered something about Naruto being an idiot.

Kiba looked at Akamaru and said, "Well, we need to finish our walk. Let's go Akamaru." As Kiba was walking off with his dog by his side, he had to admit, she was pretty cute. When they were gone Naruto remembered that he wanted to talk to her about yesterday.

Naruto said, "Hey, why did Grandma Tsunade need to see you yesterday?" Kyoko looked at the blonde shocked by his question.

The black-haired girl looked down and squirmed. "Um, well, she didn't need to see me, I needed to see her."

Naruto asked, "What for?"

The girl looked up and bit her bottom lip nervously. "I guess you have the right to know since it kind of involves you and my cousin."

Naruto looked shocked. "W-what are you talking about?!" Kyoko shifted all her weight onto the opposite foot and began to play with her hair nervously. (As you can see, she's very nervous.)

"You see, Naruto, my full name is Kyoko Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto heard that, his knees buckled and he fell. Kyoko caught his shoulders before he hit the ground face first. "Naruto, are you okay?! Naruto?!"

Naruto immediately shot up and began to stutter, he was worse than Hinata. "U-U-U-Uchiha?! A-are y-you s-s-serious?! Th-th-there's no way!"

Kyoko looked at Naruto and sighed, "Sorry, but it's the truth. Sasuke is my cousin." Naruto looked like he was going to pass out so the black-haired girl needed to think of something quick.

"Naruto, why don't we go get some ramen and I'll tell you everything." She smiled.

Naruto looked at her with his mouth wide open and drool falling out of the corner. "ALL RIGHT! I LOVE RAMEN! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Kyoko laughed, "I didn't, and I just feel like ramen is all."

Naruto started to walk and he yelled, "LET'S GO!!" Kyoko walked after Naruto and smiled. She thought to herself how amazing it was that ramen could change his whole attitude.

Kyoko and Naruto were at Ichiraku's and Naruto was engulfing bowl after bowl. Kyoko sighed and it caught Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko looked at Naruto and she looked kind of sad. All the blonde could say was "Oh."

Kyoko looked back at her cup of tea. "Naruto, Sasuke was my only friend. I didn't have anybody; he was more like my brother, him and Itachi." Naruto flinched at the mention of the older Uchiha's name. Naruto didn't dare to look at her because he knew that she was sad and he didn't want to see her like that. Then Kyoko clenched the glass so hard that it shattered. Kyoko quickly apologized to the owner of the stand.

The blonde noticed that her hand was bleeding, he quickly asked, "Are you alright, Kyoko?!" The black-haired girl looked up at him and forced a smile,

"I'm alright." Naruto knew that she wasn't telling the truth he also saw that she was crying.

Naruto looked down and sighed, "Can you tell me the whole story?"

Kyoko was quiet for awhile and said, "Sure. Before 'the incident' Sasuke and I were like best friends, we were inseparable. Sasuke always stuck up for me when kids picked on me. He was always there, like an older brother. After Itachi killed the family and left, Sasuke changed. He never wanted to see me; he never wanted to talk to me. I tried to help him, I didn't want him to be alone and depressed. After he got home from the graduation exam, I guess he was tired of me. I was trying to talk to him and he swung a fist at me. That's when I decided that I would leave. I decided that I needed to become stronger so that I could help him. So that I could stop him from the path he was on. I knew something bad was going to happen and I left."

Naruto looked at her like he was disgusted, "You left?! You knew that something bad was going to happen and you left?!"

Kyoko slammed her hand on the counter and stood up, "You don't understand! I couldn't stop him the way I was! I needed to train so that I could help him! I needed to be stronger!" Kyoko stormed away and Naruto felt stupid. Naruto put money for the tea and ramen on the counter and left.

"Kyoko!" Naruto was satisfied when he saw the black-haired girl stop and turn around. "Kyoko, I'm sorry."

Kyoko shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that." Kyoko looked at Naruto like she had something to say, but she wasn't going to. She wasn't ready to tell Naruto her other secret, not yet. Naruto looked at Kyoko questionably but didn't want to ask her what was wrong. He figured she would tell him if she really wanted to.

Then the two adolescents heard someone lazily say, "Hey Naruto." They both turned to see a boy who had his dark hair pulled back and he looked bored and tired.

Naruto quickly said, "Hi Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just sighed and said, "Why do you always have to be so loud?" Then he mumbled something about Naruto and troublesome. Shikamaru looked at Kyoko and lazily said, "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

Kyoko smiled and said, "My name is Kyoko Uchiha, it's nice to meet you."

Shikamaru's eyes got wide, "Uchiha? Seriously? How is that, I thought Sasuke was the last surviving member of the clan."

Kyoko giggled and said, "Apparently not."

Shikamaru's expression went back to the usual bored and tired. "It's nice to meet you too." Shikamaru then turned back to Naruto and said, "The Hokage needs to see you." Naruto nodded then waved to both Kyoko and Shikamaru and ran off. Kyoko noticed that her hand was still bleeding. She looked at it, then water surrounded her hand and the water began to glow. Soon the water dispersed and the wound had vanished. Shikamaru saw this and he was shocked. He didn't even see her use any hand signs. He wanted to figure out what that was about. He hated not understanding things. Kyoko turned to Shikamaru smiling.

Shikamaru looked confused and asked, "What?"

Kyoko grabbed Shikamaru's hand and said, "Come with me!"

Shikamaru pulled his hand out of hers and said curiously, "Where are you trying to take me?"

Kyoko laughed and said, "Well, I want to know how strong you are, I've heard that you're one of the smartest shinobi in Konoha."

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and sighed, "Whatever, I'll go with you."

Kyoko smiled and exclaimed, "All right!" Shikamaru was really didn't understand this girl. She was much different from the other two Uchiha's. The only reason Shikamaru went with this strange girl was because he was curious about her fighting abilities.

Kyoko and Shikamaru got to the training field where Team 7 trained with Kakashi after they first met.

Kyoko pointed to the ground, "You stand right here," she pointed across the field and said, "I'll stand over there, alright." Shikamaru just stood in his spot and the black-haired girl went to her spot. When she got there she smiled and said, "Alright, you ready to lose, Nara?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru had already started to think about a strategy. "She is an Uchiha, so she most likely has the Sharingan and can use Genjutsu." Shikamaru thought to himself.

Kyoko was just looking at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. She had no idea of what he could do or what kind of jutsu he could use.

Shikamaru continued to think, "Who knows what kind of variety jutsu she can use. From what I saw, she can use healing Ninjutsu, and probably can use water-element type. Plus, if she's anything like Sasuke, she can probably fire type jutsu as well. This isn't going to be easy." Shikamaru sighed at the lack of information he had.

Kyoko got tired of waiting and said loudly, "Are you ready yet, raise your hand if you are." Shikamaru raised his hand and Kyoko smirked, "Right, start!"

Neither of them moved for about thirty seconds. Finally Kyoko drew her sword that she carried on her lower back. The ninja sword was longer then a kunai but shorter then a katana. Shikamaru readied himself for an attack. The girl suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Shikamaru. He gasped at her speed.

Kyoko whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "I got tired of waiting." Then she giggled. She had her blade at Shikamaru's throat. Shikamaru blushed – though it was barely noticeable – at her being so close to him. He didn't understand why he was getting flustered at this troublesome girl. Shikamaru just shook it off and got back into the fight. They both then heard something rustling in the bushes. They both looked over and saw a boy with pale grey eyes and long brown hair. He came to see a girl he's never seen before holding a blade to Shikamaru's throat. The brown-haired boy got into his fighting stance.

Kyoko quickly removed the blade and backed away. "I'm not trying to hurt him, since I'm pretty sure that's what you're thinking. We're just seeing what each other's abilities are." The boy stood straight again and looked towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded to assure the other boy.

Kyoko smiled and said, "My name is Kyoko, and if I'm right, you're from the Hyuuga clan."

The brown-haired boy walked forward and said, "Yes, I am." He paused then thought. "How did you know?" he enquired warily.

The black-haired girl pointed at his face and said, "Your eyes, I've never seen anybody besides the Hyuuga clan with eyes that color."

Neji just nodded and said, "So you two are sparring, who is winning?"

Shikamaru and Kyoko looked at each other then back at Neji and shrugged. Kyoko scratched the back of her head in thought.

"Well we just started but I guess I am." Kyoko shrugged again. Then she looked up and her eyes glistened excitedly, she had an idea. "Why don't you join us? Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara against Kyoko Uchiha!"

Neji was taken aback; this was the first time he heard her last name. "You're of the Uchiha clan. I thought Sasuke was the last one." He exclaimed.

The black-haired girl sighed. "Is this going to happen every time I meet someone?" she thought to herself. "Obviously he's not. Sasuke is my cousin," she smiled. "Now about the fight, are you in or not Hyuuga?"

Neji smirked; she thought she stood a chance against both of them. He was going to teach her to never doubt the power of a Hyuuga, "I accept your challenge."

Kyoko clapped, "This is going to be so much fun!" All three the teenagers walked to their positions; Neji and Shikamaru on one side, Kyoko on the other. Before they started Shikamaru began to tell Neji what he knew so far about the black-haired girl.

"I'm sure you're aware she can most likely use Sharingan and most likely Genjutsu too, though I haven't seen her use it. Also, if she's anything like Sasuke, she can use fire-type jutsu. I've also seen her use healing Ninjutsu and her healing Ninjutsu I saw, it looked like water, she can probably use water-type jutsu as well. Plus when she used that healing jutsu, I didn't see her use any hand signs, she is also very fast." Again Shikamaru sighed. "This is going to be really troublesome." He thought to himself in annoyance.

Neji just nodded and said, "Are you ready?" The reason he asked was because during the time Shikamaru was explaining, the black-haired girl was stretching.

She continued to stretch. "Yeah, what about you two?" She stood up straight.

Neji and Shikamaru both nodded. Neji got into his fighting stance. "Begin." He demanded.

Kyoko just smirked; she was so sure of herself and it was really annoying Neji.

Kyoko laughed to herself quietly and said, "Give it your all, like it's a life-death situation, or you won't stand a chance." Now Neji was really annoyed. He whispered something to Shikamaru and he just nodded. Kyoko was curious to what they were planning, but at the same time, she didn't really care.

Neji began to run towards Kyoko and she smiled slightly. "Finally. Bring it, Hyuuga" Kyoko easily dodged the attack from the Hyuuga. All of a suddenly she couldn't move, at all. She looked towards Shikamaru and saw that he was smirking; she was trapped in his Shadow possession jutsu. Kyoko looked up at him, but her eyes were closed. When she opened her eyes, they were red with black swirls. It was the Sharingan eye. Shikamaru was about to look away from her eyes, but it was too late; Kyoko trapped Shikamaru in a Genjutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko smirked, she had him. In what seemed like a split second, Shikamaru fell to his knees. Neji glared at the girl, he ran to Shikamaru and asked him if he was alright.

"Don't worry; the Genjutsu I used wasn't that strong." Kyoko said. Neji looked at her, but then she was gone.

"Byakugan." Neji then had veins popping out around his eyes. He found Kyoko in a tree, Kyoko knew that he saw her and she waved. 'What arrogance.' Neji thought. Then a kunai came flying toward Neji and he easily dodged it. He looked at the tree again and Kyoko was gone. Neji then felt someone behind him and looked to see Kyoko. The girl lifted her leg to kick him. 'I can't dodge it in time, I have to block.' Neji thought. He threw his arms up to protect his head. When the girl's leg made contact he went flying. Kyoko slowly walked toward Neji. He was trying to stand up, she kicked him really hard. 'She's good. Shikamaru's still knocked out too.' Neji thought to himself.

Kyoko stopped in front of Neji and said, "I win… I guess I should heal you guys." Kyoko bent over and raised her hand close to Neji's face. Then a water-like substance surrounded the boy and it began to glow. 'This must be what Shikamaru was talking about. It is very strange.' Neji thought. The water quickly disappeared and Neji honestly felt better than before. It was like she had never kicked him. Kyoko smiled and stood up. She walked to Shikamaru and sat on her knees.

Kyoko sighed while healing him, "I accidentally used a stronger Genjutsu then intended." Finally Shikamaru opened his eyes and Kyoko stopped healing him. "Sorry, Shikamaru, I didn't mean to use that strong of a Genjutsu," she said rubbing the back of her head. Shikamaru sat up and Kyoko stood. She held her hand out to help him up. Shikamaru took it and she pulled him up. Neji was there by then and Kyoko grinned, "I win." Kyoko began to think, and then she started to pace with her hand on her chin.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I won, so you have to do something for me," she replied.

Shikamaru sighed, "Like what?" 'This girl is really bothersome.' He thought to himself.

"Aha! I got it!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"What do you want, and I'm not doing anything stupid or pointless." Neji said flatly.

Kyoko quickly replied, "It's not stupid or pointless, to me anyway."

Neji was getting annoyed, again, "What do you want."

Kyoko smiled widely, "I want you to bring all of your friends and we'll eat dinner together. I want to make more friends. Plus, you guys have to pay for everybody, except for me. Deal?"

Shikamaru was confused for a moment and said, "Fine, I'll go get everybody, Neji take Kyoko to the restaurant." Neji nodded and Shikamaru walked away.

"Come on." Neji said flatly. Kyoko obediently followed the boy.

~Later when everybody was at the restaurant. ~

Kyoko was on the end sitting next to Naruto, who was beaming (as always.)

"Hey everybody, if you guys don't know her already this is Kyoko Uchiha." Naruto practically yelled. Everyone who didn't already know her was gaping at the mention of her last name. "I'll introduce everybody, then." Naruto said when nobody moved.

"No, Naruto, everybody will introduce themselves." Neji interrupted.

A girl with pink hair and jade green eyes spoke up, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

A pale white boy with short, black hair said, "Hello, my name is Sai."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka." A blond girl said.

There was a boy sitting next to Shikamaru who was already eating. He swallowed a piece of meat and said, "I'm Chouji Akimichi."

Then a boy did a thumbs up and smiled a huge grin that could rival Naruto's, "My name is Rock Lee, it's very nice to meet you."

"My name is Ten-Ten" a girl with brown hair and eyes said.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, i-it's very nice to m-meet you." Said a girl with blue-ish hair and she looked nervous.

Then a boy with sunglasses and most of his face covered spoke up, "Shino Aburame."

Kyoko smiled and said, "It's very nice to meet you all."

"So, why are you showing up all of a sudden?" Sakura asked.

"I was training." Kyoko replied.

"For what?" Sai asked. Kyoko looked down at her hands, not sure what to say. She looked up and smiled at Sai.

"To help Sasuke." She said quietly. Everybody got a look of sadness at the mention of the Uchiha's name. Except for Sai, who didn't know Sasuke. Kyoko felt bad for bringing up bad memories.

"Anyway, I hope to become friends with you all." Kyoko said, trying to get everybody's mind on something else.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Neji and Shikamaru have us gathered here?" Ino asked. The two boys got a look of defeat on their faces.

"I kicked their asses." Kyoko laughed.

Kiba joined in the laughter, "You beat them."

Kyoko stopped laughing, "What, you don't believe me? I am an Uchiha after all. I could kick your ass too."

Kiba stood up, "Oh, whatever, I can beat you whenever and wherever."

Kyoko laughed again, "Believe what you will, Inuzuka." Then Akamaru barked at her and the girl continued to laugh. Kiba grunted and sat back down in defeat.

"So, you really are strong." Sai said flatly.

She grinned proudly, "Yep." Sai smiled and Kyoko frowned.

"What?" Sai asked.

"You shouldn't smile if you don't mean it." She said crossing her arms. Sai quietly grunted in reply. Kyoko got quiet and closed her eyes. Everybody wondered what was wrong with the girl. She quickly shot her eyes open and stood up. She started to walk away and Naruto stood up.

"Oi, where are you going?!" The blonde yelled.

"Shh," she quickly replied. Naruto tilted his head to the right in confusion. The girl then whispered something that nobody could here.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked curiously. Kyoko turned to face everybody with a grin on her face.

"Nothing." She said sitting down. Everybody had the same thing going through their minds, "Liar." Except for Chouji who was thinking, "I'm not sure if I should eat anymore, I mean Shikamaru and Neji are paying for this, I don't want to make it cost too much."

"Eat as much as you want Chouji, don't worry about the price." Kyoko said practically reading his mind. Chouji nodded in excitement and dug in. Kyoko smiled at Shikamaru and Neji who were glaring daggers at her. After awhile, everybody was done eating and Neji and Shikamaru were mad at Kyoko because of the price they had to pay. Kyoko stood outside and looked at the sky. The sun had just started to set and she thought it looked beautiful.

"Yo." Kyoko turned and saw Shikamaru.

"Hey."

"What're you looking at?"

"The sky, it's so pretty."

"Yeah." Shikamaru sighed. Kyoko sighed and got a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I have to go tell the Hokage something, I'll see you later, 'k?" the girl said quietly.

"What do you have to tell her?"

"Well, when I walked out of the restaurant earlier, I felt something and I'm not sure what it was. I figured I should tell her about it…"

"Hn." Shikamaru said, staring at the ground. "Her senses must be pretty sharp, nobody else felt it…." He thought to himself.

"Anyway, see you around." Kyoko smiled and waved. In a puff of smoke, she was gone.

"That girl is nothing like the other Uchiha's I know…." Shikamaru sighed and walked home.

~The next morning~

Kyoko was walking through Konoha trying to find Shikamaru's house. She smiled when she found it and knocked on the front door. A man with scars on his face answered.

"Who're you?"

"I'm here for Shikamaru, he has a mission." Kyoko smiled.

"He's asleep, let me go get him." His father said.

"Uhm, Mr. Nara-"

"Call me Shikaku."

"Alright, I was wondering if I could wake up Shikamaru."

"Sure, go ahead."

Kyoko smiled even wider and walked inside. She ran up the stairs and almost immediately found Shikamaru's room. She quietly opened the door and walked inside. She walked next to his bed and for a few seconds, watched him sleep.

"Shikamaru, it's time to wake up." She whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm?" Shikamaru groaned in reply. He opened his eyes to see Kyoko's face inches from his. Shikamaru screamed and shot up.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing in here?!" he practically yelled. Shikamaru frowned because Kyoko was laughing and apologizing at the same time.

"I'm sorry." She said gasping for air.

"No you're not…" Shikamaru mumbled. "Why are you at my house?"

"I'm here to tell you about your new mission!" Kyoko smiled.

"What is it?" Shikamaru yawned, getting out of bed. Kyoko was about to say something when she blushed.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're not…wearing a shirt…" she whispered in reply.

"So?"

"I'll just let you get dressed and I'll see you downstairs, k?" she said nervously laughing. Shikamaru lazily walked down the stairs and into his kitchen to find Kyoko eating his breakfast.

"Oi! That's my breakfast!" Shikamaru shouted.

"That's what you get for taking so long, and don't worry, I left you some." Kyoko said, chewing her food. Shikamaru sat down and looked at the half-empty bowl of rice in front of him.

"This food is delicious, kaa-san!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Kaa-san?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?"

"She's not your mom."

"Really?! I had no idea!" Kyoko smirked and stole more of Shikamaru's food.

"Oi! Give that back!" Shikamaru said irately.

"You gotta be a better ninja, I mean you can't even protect your own food." Kyoko smirked.

"My mission?" Shikamaru asked with gritted teeth.

"Oh, right! Well, we are going to Suna, they need a few of us… Well, actually they requested us."

"We?" Shikamaru asked quickly.

"Yep! I'm a Jounin, so I'm the leader!" Kyoko laughed, eating more food. Kyoko stood up and told Shikamaru to meet at the north gate of the village in 30 minutes. Kyoko had to go and assemble the rest of the team.

Kyoko arrived and knocked on someone's front door. "Hn?" a certain blond answered the door.

"Wow. You're cute in the morning too." Kyoko giggled.

"Really?" Naruto grinned.

"Not like that, cute like in a little brother sort of way." Kyoko smirked. Naruto mumbled something about the girl being a jerk and Kyoko laughed.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked yawning and rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"We have a mission, so in 30 minutes we'll all meet at the north gate." Kyoko stated.

"Alright, I'll be there." Naruto said. Kyoko then waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Later she arrived at another house; it was larger than the other houses she had been to that morning. Kyoko didn't feel like asking for permission to go inside so she just hopped over the large wall. When she got inside she could hear someone training.

Kyoko walked to the courtyard and said loudly, "Ohayoo gozaimasu!" There were two people there, a girl and an older man.

"Hey Hinata." Kyoko smiled. Hinata smiled and waved. The man who Kyoko guessed was her father said she could take a break.

"Do you need anything?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I need to see Neji, he has a new mission." Kyoko whispered back. Kyoko laughed at herself, wondering why she whispered too. Suddenly, Kyoko got a serious look on her face. She suddenly jerked around and grabbed someone and shoved his face in the ground.

"Nice try, Neji! That wasn't very sneaky." Kyoko laughed. Kyoko stood up and helped the boy stand.

"I gotta go, so just get ready and go to the north gate. I'll explain the mission there. I expect you to be there before me." Kyoko said before smiling, waving, and disappearing.

~30 minutes later: Konoha's front gate~

"Hey guys!" Kyoko said from behind the three boys. Naruto smiled and waved, Shikamaru nodded and Neji just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Well, I'll tell you about the mission and then we'll be on our way. We have been ordered to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand to get an important document and bring it back here. Sound simple enough?" Kyoko explained.

"Earlier you told me that 'they' requested us. Who are 'they' and why us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well the Kazekage picked us and I'm guessing he picked you because you're supposed to be smart or something. He picked Neji because he's strong and has the Byakugan, which could be a big help in case there are any enemies. I'm not really sure why he picked Naruto, maybe because their friends." Kyoko shrugged.

"Why did he pick you?" Naruto asked.

"Hell if I know." Kyoko sighed then continued, "Let's be off then!" The three boys nodded in agreement and then the team started their long journey to Suna.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lord Kazekage, the shinobi from Konoha are here." One of the Sand Village shinobi said entering the Kazekage's office.

"Send them in."

"Gaara, how have you been?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Show respect to the Kazekage!" Gaara held up his hand to silence the shinobi.

"You have a document for us?" Kyoko asked getting to the point.

"Yes, here it is." Gaara said handing a scroll to her.

Everybody then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gaara answered.

"Lord Kazekage, if you all are finished, I would like to ask you something." asked Baki, who was Gaara's sensei.

"It's getting late, stay here for the night." Gaara said before Kyoko left.

"K thanks." Kyoko said. The Konoha shinobi left the office and Kyoko silently closed the door. She motioned for the rest of them to go ahead of her. Kyoko was eavesdropping on Baki's and Gaara's conversation.

"Gaara, do you think it best to let that girl have that document?" Baki asked.

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"Well, she is from the Uchiha clan."

"So?"

"Well, all the other Uchiha alive today betrayed Konoha, they are not trustworthy."

"Why would you make an assumption, I trust her, you should as well."

"Y-Yes sir." Baki whispered. Kyoko clenched her fist and walked away to join the rest of her team.

"Hey Kyoko." Naruto grinned. Kyoko just stared down at the floor in front of her.

"Kyoko?" Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys. C'mon, let's go find a hotel or something." Kyoko fake smiled. Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other with a concerned look on their faces.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine!" Kyoko fake smiled again.

"No, you're not. What happened?" Shikamaru said with concern.

"Nothing." Kyoko whispered to herself, but Shikamaru heard.

"You're lying." Shikamaru said quickly.

"We'll stay here for the night." Kyoko said changing the subject. The team walked into an inn and got two rooms, one for Kyoko and another for the guys. Kyoko was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kyoko yawned. Shikamaru walked in and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Tell me why you're sad." Shikamaru immediately said. Kyoko got a pained look on her face.

"Can we please not talk about it, I mean it's not like you even care." Kyoko said, holding back tears.

"Of course I care, if I didn't I wouldn't be here when I could be sleeping." Shikamaru yawned.

"…"

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"…"

"I won't leave until you tell me."

"Fine, but leave as soon as I'm done."

"Alright."

"That guy, Baki, thinks that Gaara shouldn't trust me."

"Why not."

"I'm from the Uchiha clan, people are afraid that I'll betray them like Itachi and Sasuke did."

"Oh…"

"Now please leave." Kyoko said trying her hardest not to cry in front of him.

"Alright…" Shikamaru said hesitantly. He didn't really want to leave her by herself, but she asked him to. As he was about to leave, Shikamaru turned around, "Good night."

Kyoko laughed quietly to herself, "It's been awhile since I've heard that." At that, Shikamaru smiled and left.

~The Next Morning~

Kyoko woke up early and got ready to leave. She wanted to hurry up and get home. She didn't want to wake up everybody else, so she decided to walk around the village for a bit. As she was walking she heard people whispering about her. She couldn't really hear what they were saying but she would hear 'Uchiha' whispered every now and then. Kyoko was about ready to turn around and head back to the inn when she saw Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. Is it alright if I call you Gaara?" Kyoko said quickly.

"Yes, it's fine. I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind." Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Sure, anything to get away from all these people." Kyoko said the last part to herself, but Gaara heard.

"I apologize for the villagers." Gaara said when they arrived at his house.

"It's okay, I wouldn't trust me either." Kyoko fake laughed.

"Take a seat." Gaara said. Kyoko obeyed, sitting on a soft couch.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Kyoko asked getting comfortable.

"You're not normal are you?" Gaara said sitting down.

"What do you mean?"

"You're chakra feels different, strange."

"Like how?"

"Like mine and Naruto."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"I-I…"

"You're a Jinchuuriki."

"…"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Which one?"

"The three tails, Isonade."

"I see, you should be careful, Akatsuki will be after you soon."

"Yeah, I know. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Please, don't tell anybody."

"Why not?"

"People already dislike me because I'm from the Uchiha clan, if they find out that I have a demon inside of me, it will get a lot worse."

"Does the Hokage know?"

"Yes."

"What about Sasuke."

"No, well, I never told him."

"Does Itachi know?"

"I never told him either, but he's going to find out eventually."

"I suppose so, what if he was to come after you, would you kill him?"

"I'm not sure, Itachi was like a brother to me, and I still don't believe Itachi did all that. Especially for the reason Sasuke told me about."

"Reason?"

"Sasuke told me that Itachi did all that to test his power. I just don't believe that."

Gaara slowly closed his eyes and opened them again, "I think it's about time you left, your team will be worried about you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You won't tell anybody, right?"

"I won't say a word."

Kyoko smiled, "Thanks."

"If you need our help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Gaara, could we be friends?"

"Sure." Gaara said reluctantly, nobody had ever asked him that before. Kyoko smiled and left to see if everybody was awake yet. They had to hurry and get home. She saw Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru talking to two people.

"Kyoko, this is Temari and Kankuro." Naruto said.

"It's nice to meet you." Kyoko smiled.

"So, you're Kyoko Uchiha." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I never liked Sasuke y'know."

"I think every guy has disliked Sasuke at some point."

"Guy?"

"He's popular among girls."

"Of course he is…" Kankuro mumbled, which made Kyoko laugh.

"Well, we should get going." Kyoko said stretching.

"Yeah, you better get the scroll to the Hokage safely." Temari said.

"Don't worry, it will, I'm here." Kyoko grinned.

"You're pretty confident." Temari scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kyoko laughed.

"C'mon! I wanna get home and continue my training!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Kyoko smiled. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.


End file.
